Change of Hearts
by inuyashagirl22
Summary: Due to an arguement between her and the gang, Tea departs for NY heartbroken. A few years later, she comes back as a singing sensation with an ice cold heart, can Yami change Tea back? YamixTea, JoeyxMai, SetoxSerenity
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hi, it's me…AGAIN… I know I shouldn't be starting any new stories but I really really wanna write this one so here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh! Though I wish I did… there'd be more Atem/Yami x Tea

/blah/ Yami to Yugi mind link

/blah/ Yugi to Yami mind link

_Blah_ obviously the thoughts of a character

(Blah blah) my added comments

"That's it! If they don't want me here I might as well just leave!" Tea fumed as she stormed into her home.

"Welcome back dear!" Her mom yelled out from somewhere near the kitchen.

"Don't talk to me mom! Or else I'll yell at you, and you have nothing to do with this!" Tea yelled back.

_Fine, if they really don't want me here, they're going to get their wish!_ Tea slammed the door to her bedroom closed and got out a small suitcase. She started stuffing clothes and everything she needed for a trip inside. Once she was done, the suitcase looked like it was about to explode due to being overstuffed.

_Now… all I need to do is somehow sneak outside without anyone noticing… yea… how the heck am I going to do that?_ Now this was getting really frustrating. Oh for the love of god, she might as well sneak out at midnight! Well… that was a plan… the only one she had at the moment soo… time to execute midnight-run-away plan A!

Tea took a deep breath to calm herself. She needed to act like everything was normal, just a normal tantrum. She exited her room and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. There, she found her mom dicing and slicing (heh heh… that rhymed!) some vegetables and dropping them into a pot of boiling water.

"Is something wrong?" her mother asked, a concerned look glazing over her eyes.

"No mom… it's just uhh… well it's a long story…"

"You can talk to me while I'm cooking, and in the meantime, pass me the salt would you?"

the brunette opened the cupboard and took out a small glass saltshaker and slid it over the counter.

"Now… you were about to tell me why you were mad?"

"Umm… maybe later… because right now I'm not in the mood…'"

"Oh… ok then, pass me the pepper please"

Tea sweat dropped, _jeez! Does she even care or what!_

(Let's just do a little time warp here… now it is officially 11:30 p.m!)

Tea watched the numbers on her digital clock change, it was now half an hour 'till midnight. _Close enough_ she thought.

She snuck out of bed and slowly made her way over to her closet and took out the suitcase. She was already in her daytime clothes because she put them on right before she went to bed.

_Now… to go through the front door or out the window and down the tree? Since it's night time, I might as well go through the window…_

Tea landed with a small 'thud' on the grassy floor just outside her bedroom window. Now all she had to do was catch a taxi…or she could save money and just take a bus… the bus was probably better.

She walked or rather, ran to the nearby bank that opened 24/7(you know, the ones with the machines that are always on?) and made a withdrawal of all her money. It would be enough to get a ticket to New York and also rent an apartment, after that, she would have to find a job and say goodbye to a nice and comfortable life.

Being lucky enough to catch a midnight bus that went all the way straight to the airport was the best thing that happened to her all day.

Half an hour later, she arrived at her destination. She stood outside the airport main building looking at the huge future that lied ahead of her, this was not going to be easy and she knew it.

Tea entered and looked at the flight board, there was a direct flight to New York but that was at 12:30… oh well, she thought, might as well go buy the ticket and get something to eat first.

(once again, time wizard will work his magic and send us to 12:30!)

"Passengers that are going on the direct flight to New York may now board at gate 22" the intercom announced.

Tea stretched her arms and grabbed her suitcase. It didn't take her long to find gate 22, truthfully, it was just a 15 second walk.

"Your ticket please miss" the flight attendant asked.

Tea handed her the small slip, but to her, it seemed like she was handing the flight attendant her entire life.

"Thank you, your seat is down this hallway and to the right, the 7th row from the front. Have a nice flight"

Once Tea had sat down and got organized, she looked out the window at her hometown, it was the place of her so called 'friends'.

She scoffed, who needed friends like them when they hated her? They told her to leave them alone and that's what they got so they should be happy.

"Passengers, please secure your seatbelts, we are now taking off." A red light in above the doorway flashed signaling for everyone to buckle up and prepare their barf bags. (LOL I couldn't resist)

_Well, this is it. I'm on my own. This is going to be hard, I should probably get some rest right now…_Tea thought as she dozed off.

Tea jolted awake when the intercom on the plane announced that they were due to arrive shortly and they were serving breakfast right now.

She had slept for 9 hours, enough for her at least.

After Tea had finished her breakfast the plane had started to land.

"Thank you for flying with us, we hope you have a good day"

The sun blinded Tea when she stepped out of the airport. It was too bright for her liking. She looked around, but did not know where she was.

"Are you a new person to New York? You look kinda lost" a voice asked her.

Tea whipped around to see a girl dressed in black… completely. She had shoulder length black hair, she wore sunglasses, had a black trench coat on, black boots, black pants, black tanktop, black choker, black gloves, and finally, a black suitcase by her side. She seemed to be about her age if not older by a year.

"Umm… actually I am…"

The girl looked at her for a moment then held out her hand with a smile "The name's Leona Taylor"

Tea took her hand and shook it "Tea, Tea Gardener"

"Nice to meet you. Do you have a place to stay? If not, you could crash at my place, you seem like a cool person" Leona took off her sunglasses to reveal the darkest eyes you could ever imagine. It's no wonder she likes to wear black…

"Well… I don't want to be any trouble…" Tea was hesitant to agree.

"Trust me, my house is big, and it's way too big for just me alone. Did I mention I live in a private estate? So you wouldn't be that much trouble." The black haired girl waved it off like it was nothing.

"Thanks, I really owe you"

"Ah no prob, I just like to help. Here follow me" Leona started walking towards a counter that was located near a large truck.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my motorcycle…? It's red with yellow streaks and has leather seating."

The woman behind the counter spoke into her headset and then nodded her head towards Tea's new friend.

"Your motorcycle is here, talk to that man" she pointed to a large person wearing a white T-shirt "and he'll give you your bike"

"Thanks"

"You drive a motorcycle?" Tea asked rather impressed.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm a pro, not to mention I have an extra helmet"

The two girls walked over to specified man and asked him for Leona's bike, he turned around and jumped into the truck, not long after, he came out with a aesthetically pleasing motorcycle.

"Wow…" Tea was at a loss for words.

"Pretty sweet eh? Hop on, don't forget to hang on tight because you're in for one hell of a ride" She tossed a helmet in Tea's direction and put her own on before mounting.

Tea got on and wrapped her arms around Leona's stomach before nodding.

"Ok, here we go!" Leona started the engine and took off.

Tea had to admit, it was pretty fun weaving in between the cars on the road and to feel the breeze. She was in the middle of admiring the shops they drove by that she almost loosened her grip when Leona took a sharp turn to the right.

"Hang on tight!" she heard her new friend yell.

Oops…Tea thought.

As they say, all good things have to come to an end, and the ride soon did. Because not long after the turn, they had driven into a rather large compound with metal gates. Up ahead was a large mansion way bigger than Tea could have imagined.

The puttering of the engine soon stopped and they dismounted the bike. An elderly man dressed in a suit came out of the front door.

"Welcome back mistress" he said while bowing.

"Thanks Leo, anyways, here's the keys, could you put my ride away for me please." Leona tossed the keys in the butler's direction, he caught it without looking. (Wow, crazy old man got some skillz)

"And Tea," Leona said as she pushed open the large oaken front twin doors "Welcome to my home"

It was simply stunning, the floor was made of marble and there was a grand winding staircase. To the right was what seemed like the living room and to the left was a waiting room of sorts.

"Whoa, what do you do for a job anyways?" Tea asked as she gazed in awe at her surroundings.

"Actually my mom owns a big company in the clothing business and my dad is the owner of many architect companies."

"Say what now!"

"You heard me" Leona said as she closed the doors. The chandelier above them shook, making the glow of the lights flicker across the room.

"It's just one surprise after another isn't it?"

"Yeah, guessing from your tone it is, anyways, how 'bout I show you your room? And after that, I'll give you a tour of the place. Then we can decide what to do after."

"Sure thing" Tea picked up her suitcase a followed Leona up the stairs.

They passed through many hallways and when they finally hit a dead end that had 2 twin doors, Leona pointed to the door of her left.

"This room is going to be yours, you can unpack and put your stuff in the closet or dresser, which ever you like. And if you're wondering, my room is right here" she pointed to the twin doors that Tea was just looking at the end of the hallway.

"Thanks again for letting me stay I really appreciate it" Tea smiled for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"Hey, don't mention it, at least I'll have company right? Besides the servants that is…"

Tea laughed and entered her room.

It was a rather large room. There was a king sized bed with 2 table on either side of it and opposite of the bed was a walk in closet (omgomg, I just LUV walk in closets) to the right of the door to the closet was a plasma TV along with a DVD player, and VCR player. In the corner was a small working desk and beside it was a stereo system. In the corner to the left of the doorway was a private bathroom with a hot tub sized bath tub and shower along with everything else you need in there. Finally, just outside of the bathroom door to the left was a dresser that stood as large as Tea herself.

Tea gasped at the sight, it was definitely a dream come true. She quickly unpacked, choosing to put her stuff in the dresser since she didn't have much. Once she was done, she exited her room and walked into the hallway. The door to Leona's room was open and it seemed that she was unpacking too.

"Um Leona? I'm done" Tea said as she knocked on the door.

"Huh? wha? Oh ok, I'm almost done too, just a sec. You can wait for me in your room."

Tea nodded and returned to her own dwelling. She took out her duel disk and her duel monsters deck, over the years, she had become a worthy player and was better than Joey.

Joey. She scoffed at the name. He was one of her 'friends' that had also drove her away. But her train of thought was broken when Leona entered.

She looked at the duel disk and deck in her hand before lighting up with a huge smile.

"You play Duel Monsters too! Oh please! Can I duel you? Please oh please! It's been too long since I've had anyone to duel!" Leona begged.

"Sure, I haven't dueled in a while either. So it'd be nice to dust off my deck." Tea stood up and put on her duel disk.

"I won't go easy on you!" the millionaire ran out of the room to get her own dueling equipment.

"Come on! I have a dueling arena here believe it or not! Follow me!" Leona dashed down the hallway, Tea hot on her heels.

The dueling arena that she spoke of was located in the basement. It looked exactly like the dueling stage at Kaiba Land except just a bit smaller.

Tea took the left side and Leona took the right side. They both shuffled their deck and inserted it into their duel disk and shouted "Let's duel!"

(ok, now we're going to go back to Domino city while those two are dueling…"

Domino City:

Yugi couldn't help but have a sinking feeling that something was just not right.

/Yugi, what's bothering you? You haven't said a thing all day/ Yami appeared in his spirit form beside his light side.

/it's nothing Yami, I just can't shake the feeling that something is well… just not right/

/well, you'd better figure out what it is soon because your fidgeting is, believe it or not, starting to get irritating…/

Yugi smirked smugly /well, the all mighty Pharaoh does get annoyed after all/

Yami rolled his eyes before disappearing into his millennium puzzle.

Yami had the exact same feeling that Yugi had, but something else was bother him also. Yami sighed as he walked through the endless maze of his mind. The fight that the gang had with Tea yesterday was really starting to get to him. He had never really liked that fight and had stayed out of it thankfully. He decided to confront Yugi on the matter.

Once again, he appeared before his other half.

/Yugi, do you think that you should call Tea about yesterday/

Yugi looked at his darker side and sighed /I don't know, I want to apologize but I'm scared that she won't forgive me, nor the rest of the gang/

/well you never know until you try/

/I hate to admit it but you're right. I'll go call her now/

/tell me what she says/

/I will/

and with that, the spirit disappeared again.

Yugi went to the phone and dialed Tea's home number.

The phone was answered on the 3rd ring, it was Tea's mom.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Gardener? It's me, Yugi"

"Oh hello, I suspect you're looking for Tea? She not home right now, she wasn't home when I woke up so she probably went out shopping early"

"Oh, ok, thanks anyways"

Yugi hung up. Next: Tea's cell phone.

Ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…

_Come on Tea… answer! _Yugi thought.

_**Hey, you have reached Tea Gardener, I'm not available to answer your phone right now so please leave a message and your number so I can get back to you. Thanks. Beep**_

Great, just great, Tea wasn't picking up. Maybe she forgot her phone at home or something or an emergency came up. Hopefully it was the former.

/Yami? Can you hear me/ Yugi thought.

The once Pharaoh appeared in the dim light of Yugi's room.

/Yes/

/Tea's not answering/

Yami frowned /it's not like her to do that/

/well maybe she just left her phone at home or something/

/it's not like her to do that either/

/well then what do you think happened/

/I don't know, but you're probably right, we should wait and call her later. Aren't you supposed to meet Joey and Tristan at Burger World right now/

Yugi looked at his watch and stood up abruptly causing the chair he was sitting on to fall over.

/oh no! I'm going to be late/

Yami couldn't help but chuckle to himself as Yugi dashed out the door. His lighter half could be quite naive at sometimes but that just made him unique. He smiled as he disappeared once again.

(ok, back to Tea in New York!)

"And now I activate my magic card Pot of Greed" Tea said as she drew 2 cards, "Uh oh, too bad for you Leona, because I just drew the cards that was needed for your defeat."

"Oh yeah? Just try me! None of your monsters would have enough attack points to eliminate my life points even though I'm wide open!" Leona smirked.

"Don't be so sure about that… now I play Monster Reborn! And I bring back my Dark Magician Girl! In attack mode! And I power her up with a magic card of mine so that makes her attack points total up to 2800. Now say goodbye to the rest of your life points! Dark Magician Girl! ATTACK!" Tea yelled.

"Aahhhh!" Leona shielded herself from the attack.

"How's that?" Tea grinned as she got down and walked towards her friend on the other side of the field.

"Not bad… pretty good actually…" Leona panted.

"Ah well, I learned from the best of the best" Tea said automatically without thinking.

"What do you mean best of the best?"

_oh no… how am I going to weasel myself out of this one?_

"Oh! I mean uh… it's just…"

"You learned how to duel by Yugi Mutou!"

_his friends and grandpa actually but I still did learn a little from Yugi…_"Well… yes but… uhh… you see…"

"OH…MY…GOD! You actually know the king of games!"

"Well yes… but he's actually part of the reason I'm here…"

A large question mark appeared above Leona's head.

"Oh boy… this is going to be a long story, so you might as well make yourself comfortable…oh never mind, I'll just make this long story short. To sum it up actually, I used to be best friends with him, then just yesterday we had a huge argument, well not just me and him, my other friend's Joey and Tristan were on Yugi's side of the argument soo… I kinda ran away and here I am."

"Oh my god… you know Joey Wheeler too!"

"Um… yes"

"SWEET! Anyways, back to your story, why did you guys argue anyways?"

"Well, I'm not sure how it started but all I remember is them telling me that I was just a burden and was annoying…" Tea trailed off.

"SAY WHAT!"

"Now I quote from you, 'you heard me' "

"Hey… don't sound so smug…"

"Who said I sounded smug?"

"Oh whatever… anyways, what those guys did to you was horrible, you shouldn't be friends with them if they treat you like that."

"Yeah, I know, but I should call my other friends back home and tell them where I am… I don't want them to worry, they had nothing to do with the argument."

"Sure, you can use my phone-"

"No it's ok" Tea cut Leona off "I can use mine, so they know it's me"

Tea took out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed in Serenity's number.

"Hello?" Serenity's soft voice was heard.

"Hey Serenity, it's Tea. Listen, I have to tell you something, but first, I want to get Mai on the phone too, so could you get us into a 3 way conversation here?"

"Sure, just a sec."

The phone went silent for a while, after 30 seconds, Mai's voice came on.

"So, you said you had something to tell us hon?"

"Hey Mai, and yes I do"

"Anyways, I need you guys to promise not to tell anyone this ok? It's going to be a secret that you can't leak out to anyone."

"We understand, what is it though?" Serenity asked.

"Well…let's just say I'm out of the state and don't intend on coming back…"

"What do you mean?"-S

"…I'm living in New York"

"WHAT!"

Tea had to hold the receiver away from her ear to prevent from being deaf.

"Can you not scream like that? You'll cause me to have hearing aids by the age of what? My late twenties?"

"Sorry, but what the heck are you doing there! How did you even get there! Wait, scratch that, when did you get there!"

"Jeez Mai, you have way too many questions… well, I got here this morning which meant I left last night and right now, I'm crashing at my friend's place"

"Does my brother know about this?" Serenity asked.

"No, he's actually a part of the reason… but he didn't really do much but still…"

Serenity frowned at this.

"Hey Serenity? You still there?" Mai asked.

"Yes…"

"Oh sorry you guys, I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow ok? Bye"

Tea hung up and let a sigh of relief escape her.

"Well that was a pretty short conversation…" Leona raised an eyebrow at Tea.

"I made a long story short is all"

"Hmm… yes you did. Now what do you want to do?"

"Well, I have to go find a job, and I have one in mind, but I also need to get new clothes…"

"Then to the mall it is! But first, let's go get you a job!" Leona dragged Tea out the door.

A/N: hey, I'm going to leave it there because it's already 12 pages long so yea.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I promised a friend I would update this story so here it is! And by the way, I now have a beta so all of you guys out there complaining that I have too many mistakes can go take that comment and throw it out the window cos I'm actually going to have my story EDITED FOR ONCE. Get it? EDITED. E-D-I-T-E-D. I just hope I didn't spell that wrong…

Disclaimer: no, I don't own YuGiOh, and by the way, I MADE THESE SONGS! SO TOO BAD FOR YOU, I OWN THEM. HA! But they're just sum poems I expanded… no to mention they REALLY suck…

XXXxxxXXX

"So you drag me out here with the intention of getting me a job and yet we're sitting in a Chinese restaurant eating won ton noodles?!" Tea looked at Leona who was currently downing her food like there was no tomorrow.

"Well what do you expect? I was hungry" she replied with a full mouth which resulted in a piece of noodle flying out of her mouth and landing on Tea's face.

"Oops… sorry" Leona laughed and handed her friend a napkin.

"Yeah… you'd better be sorry or I'll kick your ass again in duel monsters" the brunette glared at her and wiped the substance off her face.

"We both know you could probably kick anyone's ass with your training from the king of games and all" Leona stopped her sentence as she saw Tea's expression sadden.

"You really think so huh?" she whispered in a small voice.

"Sorry, I forgot that you weren't in the best condition with him right now"

Tea looked up and smiled at her, "don't worry about it! I'm sure that they don't really miss me"

Leona looked at her with doubtful eyes. _Yeah right…_ she thought.

"What? What's up with the look? I'm serious!"

"I never said I didn't believe you"

"But your eyes clearly portrayed that message"

"That's what my eyes said, not what I said"

"Oh forget it" Tea threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

Leona looked at her with a blank expression then shrugged and continued to eat her noodles.

A while later Leona looked up from her noodles to Tea who was just staring at her own.

"Say…" Tea looked up at her friend, "can I have-"

She was immediately cut off, "No"

"Oh come on… just a little-"

"No."

"Pleeaaasseee??"

"No."

"Oh FINE. Have your goddamn noodles!" Leona scowled.

"Gladly" Tea started eating calmly. By now Leona had finished her share and was now looking hungrily towards Tea's bowl.

"Ummm…" Tea started, "You DO know it's rude to stare…?"

"Yeah but it looks so yummy and tasty and it smells sooooo good!"

"Too bad, it's mine. You already had your share"

"Oh yes… that reminds me… did you hear that in what's it? Washington? They had a problem with the sewers so that all the stuff that got dumped in there had to be taken out? Here look!" Leona shoved a newspaper into Tea's face.

The ex-best friend of the king of games scrunched her nose in disgust.

"And also did you know what color the stuff was? It was a nasty-"

"You can have my noodles…" Tea made a barfing sound and shoved her bowl towards her evil friend.

"Why how kind of you!" Leona smiled innocently.

"Yeah you'd better appreciate it…" The brunette scowled.

"Well anyways…" Leona patted her now round belly and burped satisfyingly in her throat.

"Let's go find you a job!" She took Tea's hand and marched confidently out the door.

A man came running after her from inside the restaurant, "Hey! Hey you!" he yelled in a heavy Asian accent, "You did not pay your bill! What you think you can come here and eat and leave without paying?!"

Leona turned a nice shade of red, "Woops…"

Near 5 o clock in the evening, they still had not found Tea a job in the dancing category.

"Oh I give up… I'm never going to find a job in New York!" Tea hung her head in defeat.

Leona was apparently not paying any attention to her because she soon squealed and pulled Tea over to one of the free sample music machines.

"Here! Listen to this! This is like the best band EVER! They're called 'Rebellion' And I heard they're looking for a new lead female singer!" Leona quickly shoved a pair of earphones in Tea's direction and motioned for her to put them on.

Tea watched as Leona pushed the small 'play' button. Soon, soft music began playing.

_You think you're the best,_

_You never give a damn to those around you,_

_You think you're the best,_

_But sooner or later you'll know…_

_(Chorus)_

_You never cared about me…_

_You thought I was an object,_

_But is that really what you see?_

_You never cared about me._

_But sooner or later you'll know,_

'_Cause that's the way it goes._

_(Chorus end)_

I thought you were cruel… I thought you were mean… 

_But now I thank you,_

'_Cause I can see what can't be seen…_

_(Chorus)_

_You never cared about me,_

_You thought I was an object,_

_But is that really what you see?_

_You never cared about me,_

_But sooner or later you'll know,_

'_Cause that's the way it goes…_

_(Chorus end)_

_Oh now you wish you could go back,_

_And fix all your wrongs._

_But you can't and that's a fact,_

_Because no matter what you do,_

_These scars of the past will never fully heal…_

_And that's all thanks to you_

_(Chorus)_

_You never cared about me,_

_You thought I was an object,_

_But is that really what you see?_

_You never cared about me,_

_But sooner or later you'll know,_

'_Cause that's the way it goes…_

_(Chorus end)_

_Now you're standing here in the dark,_

_Wishing I was there for you,_

_But there's nothing I want to do…_

_Because you were never there for me,_

_And I'll never be there for you…_

When the song finally ended, Tea realized that she was closing her eyes and that her mouth was moving. Once she opened her eyelids, she was greeted with the sight of Leona standing there with her mouth open and eyes huge.

"What?" Tea asked as she took off the earphones and put them back on the rack.

"Holy sweet mother of god… YOU HAVE SUCH AN AWSUM VOICE!!!!" she squealed ecstatically.

Tea blinked, "excuse me? I wasn't singing was I?"

"Are you absolutely crazy?! You sound almost as good as the previous singer for that band! Screw that! You sound even better!" Tea wanted to slowly shrink in the shadows because of the large amount of attention her 'friend' was attracting.

"Um… you might want to quiet down…" Tea mumbled, turning red from embarrassment.

"ARE YOU FRICKEN CRAZY?! HOW CAN I QUIET DOWN! THAT WAS TOTALLY AWSUM!"

Tea started to shuffle away slowly.

"Excuse me miss?" a man in a dark leather jacket tapped Tea on the shoulder.

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"I'm Jack Zalynski." He held out a hand towards her.

Leona just stood there, "Jack Zalynski… hmm… I've heard that name before…"

"I'm the manager of 'Rebellion' " he held out a business card.

Tea and Leona looked at each other and said that same exact thing.

"No. Way."

A/N: mwahahahahahhaha… I'm so evil to end it here, I know I promised sum ppl to put in the argument in this chappie but I still haven't figured out how to start the argument yet… anyways, do me a favor and press that small purply button that has that word 'go' on it… yes that right… and if you do press it and leave a nice long review (no flames) then I'll send you a Yami plushie!

I am not responsible for any non delivered merchandise lol.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ehhe… sorry

A/N: ehhe… sorry? dies from stabbing

Disclaimer: don't own em, and yea, I'm not dead, i'm just insanely lazy. By the way, these songs are mine. I made them up and if you take them, I have the right to sue you and believe you me, I will.

"Um… so what am I supposed to do?" Tea asked in a shaky voice. She clutched the big headphones around her neck and fidgeted nervously.

"Just relax and sing your heart out," Jack replied, his voice cracking on the intercom. He too had earphones. He sat in front of a large desk filled with buttons, dials and switches.

Tea looked through the glass window at Leona and swallowed audibly. Leona flashed her a cheeky smile before winking. Well, at least she felt a bit better now.

Tea couldn't believe it. It seemed like only 2 seconds ago she was a normal person that had no likely hood of becoming famous and now she was sitting in a recording studio where she was about to record a song for Rebellion's album.

(_flashback)_

"_Jack Zalynski?! No way!!" Leona squealed._

_Tea's jaw dropped. Leona glanced sideways at her friend and 'subtly' clamped Tea's jaw shut._

"_Well you better believe it. Anyways, I couldn't help but overhear you singing along to one of 'Rebellion's songs and I must admit, you have an incredibly beautiful voice…" his voice was laced with an English accent._

_Leona's eyes widened. She knew what was coming, it was like something out of a movie but only happening in real life!_

"…_and I'm sure you've heard about the new opening for a vocalist in 'Rebellion'…" Leona nodded vigorously and stared eagerly waiting to hear what he would say._

"…_so I was wondering if you would like to come to our studio and record a song so I can show it to the band," he finished._

"_OF COURSE SHE WILL!" Leona shrieked._

_Tea snapped out of her stupor, "…say whaa…?" she blinked confusedly._

_Jack smiled, "great then! I'll just write down the address of the studio for you…"he grabbed a shiny black pen from his chest pocket and scribbled some numbers down on a torn off piece of paper. (don't ask where he got it)_

"…_Here you go… I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!" He smiled a million dollar smile and walked briskly out the door to an awaiting limo._

_That night, Tea sat in her new room at Leona's huge estate. Her feet were dangling from the edge of her bed while she stared blankly at the carpet. She had still not gotten over the fact that she, Tea Gardener, would be recording for the hit band 'Rebellion'. Shaking her head vigorously, the brunette slowly got up and made her way to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer. Inside the drawer was a medium sized wooden box with a small golden lock in front. Tea rubbed her eyes and took the box out before opening it. Pictures littered the bottom of the box and she gently picked one up. The picture was the whole gang back in Domino city. A sad smile etched itself onto the run-away girl. She really did miss them…even if they didn't miss her back. Tea squeezed her eyes shut as tears started to flow from her eyes. She wiped them away furiously but they didn't stop and soon she was sobbing. Everything that happened today seemed like something out of a fairytale but that didn't stop Tea from being homesick. Worry started to set in as Tea thought about her family. What would her mom think about her running away? Was her mom alright? Did she call the police? What about her friends? Her train of thought stopped at the mention of 'friends'. What kind of friends drove you away? Certainly not good ones that is. Sadness and worry soon turned to anger and Tea shoved the picture back into the box and slammed it shut before jamming it back into the drawer and storming into the bathroom for a nice long bath._

_The warm water soothed her muscles and Tea felt her body relaxing as she submerged herself into the hot bath. Sighing, she looked at the ceiling and replayed the fight in her mind._

_(flashback in a flashback…wow lmao)_

"_**Hey guys!!" Tea waved enthusiastically to her approaching friends.**_

"_**Hey Tea," Yugi greeted back less energetically. Joey and Tristan echoed the greeting.**_

"_**So why'd you guys ask to meet up? Did something happen?" Tea asked worriedly, her blue eyes concerned.**_

"_**Half of Yugi's deck went missing and he can't seem to find them anywhere," Joey ground out, his hands clenched in fists.**_

"_**What?! How did that happen? Don't you always keep your deck on you Yugi?" Tea asked incredulously.**_

"_**Yeah… but I usually take them off at night and I put it on my desk. I forgot to put them back on yesterday and last night when I went to bed I couldn't find them…"**_

_**Tea nodded slowly still not sure about where this conversation was going.**_

"…_**I asked grandpa if anyone came to the shop yesterday while I was gone and he said that you were the only one who came by..."**_

_**Tea stood there dumbfounded, "So you think I stole your deck?"**_

"_**Well why wouldn't you?!" Tristan suddenly shouted, "you've always been one of the weaker duellists and you were the only one who went to the shop yesterday who is allowed into Yugi's room while he isn't there!!"**_

"_**How could you even think such a thing?!"**_

"_**Well if it wasn't you who was it?!" Joey retaliated.**_

"_**I don't know!! But I didn't take your deck!! Yugi, don't tell me you actually believe this! I've been your best friend for years!! You know I wouldn't do such a thing...!"**_

_**The king of games shifted uncomfortably, "…just give me my deck back Tea…"**_

_**Tears started to pool in Tea's azure orbs, "You…you…you think I took your deck…? Yugi, you know me! I didn't do it!"**_

"_**Just give Yugi the deck Tea! Stealin' ain't like ya so why don't you stop it already!" Joey shouted.**_

"_**BUT I DIDN'T TAKE IT!" Tea screamed back, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes.**_

"_**If you didn't who did?" Tristan yelled, "I always did find it annoying when you preached about 'friendship' and all of that crap. It was really irritating you know that? And then here you go, stealing your own friend's deck! You KNOW that deck means everything to Yugi!"**_

"_**I know that!! But will you just listen to me for once?! I. DIDN'T. TAKE. YOUR. DECK!!" Tea shouted back, her tears now freely falling.**_

"_**If this is your idea of friendship, then why don't you just go away?! We don't need a friend who steals her own 'friend's stuff!" Joey snapped.**_

_**Tea gasped, she looked at Yugi and choked out, "Yugi… you don't really think I took it right…?" she sniffled.**_

_**Yugi refused to look at her and chose to glare at a lamppost next to him, "Just give me my deck back Tea, I don't like it when people take my things without telling me."**_

"_**I don't believe this…" Tea staggered backwards and covered her mouth with her hands.**_

"_**Just give it back already!" Joey hissed.**_

_**Tea squeezed her eyes shut and clamped her hands over her ears in an attempt to block out the false accusations before turning swiftly on her heels and running away from reality. She ran as fast as she could, through alleyways and crowded streets. She had only one destination in mind: home. Home was her only sanctuary now. As she ran, her tears dried and her shock turned into anger.**_

_**Finally, she arrived at her destination and she stormed angrily into her only haven.**_

_**(end flashback in a flashback…lol did that make sense?)**_

_A knock on the bathroom door startled Tea out of her thoughts. Man, what was with her and zoning out today?_

"_Hey Tea? You alive in there? You've been in there for quite a while now! Did you fall asleep or something? I really don't wanna hafta open this door to find a dead body floating in my guest room tub!" Leona shouted from the other side of the mahogany door._

"_I'm alright!! I just zoned out," Tea called back, "I'm coming out right now!"_

_She grabbed a nearby white towel and wrapped it around her slender frame and opened the door letting the steamy room air out._

"_Gosh you look like a raisin, next time don't stay in there too long," Leona chuckled._

_The azure eyes brunette laughed as well, "I'll keep that in mind."_

"_So…" Leona started as she plopped herself down on the fluffy mattress, "What do you think about today?" she grinned._

"_It's sorta unbelievable actually…" Tea replied while digging through her dresser for some PJ's._

"_Who would've thought that we were gonna meet 'Rebellion'!! I can't believe you're going to be their new lead singer!!" Leona gushed._

"_Its not confirmed yet remember? Jack said he'd record my voice and send it back to the band and they can make a decision then," Tea said, pulling out a pair of pink hello kitty PJ's and stalking off towards the bathroom to change. Once she came out she was greeted by the sight of her new found friend playing with a pillow like a cat would with a ball of yarn._

"_Uh… what exactly are you doing…?" Tea face faulted._

_Leona quickly threw the pillow away and sat up, her face bright red, "Erm… nothing?"_

"_So… the 'bad girl' actually has a childish side hmm?" Tea smirked._

"…_Shut up…" the black haired girl muttered._

"_So what are you really here for? I doubt you came to my room to only ask about today and play with a pillow."_

"_Oh yea! This is for you!" She reached around the edge of the bed and pulled out a large stuffed panda. (I PERSONALLY LOVEE PANDA'S!)_

"_Awwwwweeee…! Its so cute!" Tea cooed and hugged the stuffy tightly, "thanks Leona."_

"_Don't mention it! We better get to bed, the sooner we fall asleep the sooner tomorrow will come!" Leona grinned and bounded out of her room._

_Tea chuckled to herself and got into bed. She turned off the light and closed her eyes while hugging her new companion. Maybe life in New York wouldn't be so bad after all…_

_(flashback end)_

Music started playing and Tea blinked twice before she realized she was supposed to start singing.

(First verse)

Trying to find a place,

A place where I belong,

A place to call home,

A place with no wrong.

I walk this lonely road,

The path I will forever know.

The clock keeps ticking,

But time seems to go so slow.

(Chorus)

I want to go home,

I want to go back.

Back into your arms,

Back into your embrace.

Cause I'm standing in this rain,

With no where left to go,

Hiding from the pain,

That I have always known.

(Second verse)

Running away from it all,

It's all I can do.

Getting up only to fall,

I can't seem to pull through.

Though the end of the path nears,

I know I won't make it.

Cause all of my fears,

Come to life.

(Chorus)

I want to go home,

I want to go back.

Back into your arms,

Back into your embrace.

Cause I'm standing in this rain,

With no where left to go,

Hiding from the pain,

That I have always known.

(Instrumental)

(third verse)

Run away

Run away

Can't seem to find it all

Run away

Run away

Can't seem to get past this wall

Run away

Run away

Can't get up after I fall

(Chorus)

I want to go home,

I want to go back.

Back into your arms,

Back into your embrace.

Cause I'm standing in this rain,

With no where left to go,

Hiding from the pain,

That I have always known. 

I want to go home,

I want to go back.

Back into your arms,

Back into your embrace.

Cause I'm standing in this rain,

With no where left to go,

Hiding from the pain,

That I have always known.

Tea sighed as the music slowly drew to a close.

"Okay, and we are done! Thank you again for coming in Miss Gardener," Jack said through the intercom. Quickly taking off the headphones, the brunette grabbed her bag and started walking towards the exit.

Tea sighed again when she left the building.

"Man, that took a lot outta me…" She stretched.

"That was amazing! I've never heard anything so great!!" Leona complimented.

"It was really weird. When I was singing the song it was almost like I was in another place you know? It was like I was living inside the song or something."

"That's cause good singers are always into their songs!"

Tea laughed, "You make it sound like I just did the most incredible thing ever"

"Well you did."

"Hahaha… well, we'll see how I did tomorrow. But for now, who's up for some Chinese food?" Tea grinned.

"Lets just hope that guy doesn't come chasing after us with chopsticks this time" Leona laughed and walked down the street.

That night in Domino city…

/Yugi, I'm starting to get really worried. Tea still hasn't called back/ Yami frowned, his silhouette sat on the bed.

/I know… maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to accuse her… I mean, she has been my best friend for a long time…/ Yugi sighed and sat down at his desk. The lamp cast an eerie glow about the room.

/You should have searched more carefully before jumping to conclusions. You should've known that it could've fallen behind the desk/ Yami frowned.

/I know… maybe I should call Tea again… I've already called Joey and Tristan about it and they've been trying to call her all day as well/ Yugi wrung his hands worriedly.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Yugi sprinted towards the cordless phone and answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Yugi, its me Joey, I think ya better come over to Tea's house now. It's kinda an emergency."

"I'll be over right away," Yugi replied and hung up the phone.

/Whats up?/ Yami asked concerned.

/Apparently Joey wants us to go to Tea's house now. He says it's an emergency/

Yami suddenly had a sinking feeling. Praying for the best, the king of games and the Pharaoh ran out of the game shop and towards a certain girl's house.

"I'm here! What's the emergency?" Yugi panted at the doorway of the Gardener's house.

The scene before him wouldn't exactly be described as happy. Mrs. Gardener sat on the sofa sobbing her eyes out while Joey, Mai, Serenity and Tristan sat across from the distressed mother. Joey came to stand beside Yugi.

"I think it'd be better if ya saw it for yourself Yugi…" he said quietly and led the questioning youth towards a familiar but now incredibly ominous room.

What Yugi saw shocked him beyond words and terrified Yami more than he would like.

The room was completely empty. It was as if someone had ransacked the entire place and just made off with all the belongings. Tea's closet was completely empty save a few clothes hangers lying scattered on the floor. The photo's that used to populate the bookshelf on the far wall were now gone. Everything was gone. All of it.

Yugi staggered forward, his eyes wide with shock and promptly black out. Almost immediately, Yami took over the body and began searching every nook and cranny of the room, hoping to find something, anything that would help them find out what happened.

"Its no use Yami… we've searched already… we've been searching the entire time it took you to get here…" Tristan said sadly from the doorway.

"NO! there has to be something! Anything! She couldn't have just… just…" Yami couldn't find the strength to choke out the last word.

Everyone was shocked, they had never seen the once mighty Pharaoh lose his bearings before.

"But she did! She left!" Mrs. Gardener wailed miserably and continued sobbing again.

Yami slowly sank to his knees. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. The shock was just too great and then he too, blacked out.

A/N: oh wow, how do you like that chapter? Personally I like the dramatic endings XD

Anywayz… I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE!! So much for my yearly goal… (- . - )

Moving on… I think I might update more often now since my boyfriend just got grounded for the summer and I can't spend any time with him and plus I have gym for summer skool so I have plenty of time to think of ideas while brainlessly running for hours on end. Oh well, review please!! and if you don't got anything nice to say, don't say it.


End file.
